Transformers Ideas & Challenges
by Tariq
Summary: Here are two Trasformers ideas and Challenges for all transformers fans...
1. Transformers G1 Season 4: Beast Wars

Hello people. I am posting two Transformer fanfic ideas/challenges here. Anyone can write on these challenges but the story must not be hurried or cut short. I've had these ideas for quite some time but sadly haven't found the time to write on them. Challenge acceptors can modify the ideas but the theme should remain the same. Well anyways… here is the first challenge:

"At the end of _**Beast Wars**_, the Maximals **Depth Charge**, **TigerHawk** & **Dinobot2** alongwith the Predacon troops didn't die. All villains were captured. However, **Waspinator** has renounced the predacons & wants to become a Maximal. On their way back to Cybertron, the Maximals get caught up in a space storm & the Predacons somehow escape. Megatron & the Predacons arrive at Cybertron 2 months before the Maximals & use that time wisely. By the time the Maximals arrive, Megs has himself a sizeable army comprising of **Predacons/Vehicons**. Megatron has also created a device which when installed inside the spark compartment of Predacons can make them immune from the changes made to the past. That means that he can do whatever he wants in the past & still not be affected. He recreates Terrorsaur as **Fratyyl** & Scorponok as **Vanquo**. Also...Rampage is reprogrammed as **X**. He decides to travel back in time with his army (**Megatron**, **Inferno**, **Tarantulus**, **QuickStryke**, **X**, **Fractyyl**, **Vanquo**, **Obsidian**, **Stryka**, **Jetstorm**, **Velocitor**, **Tankor**, **Savage**, **Turbulence**, **HellRazor**, **Maelstorm**, **Zed (extremely loyal to Megatron and a very brilliant scientist and mechanic)** & the **Vehicon **army comprising of some 30 vehicons).

When the Maximals learn of this, they decide to follow them before Megatron destroys the past. **Optimus Primal** takes his team (**Rhynox**, **Rattrap**, **Cheetor**, **SilverBolt**, **Black Arachnia**, **Dinobot 2**, **TigerHawk**, **Depth Charge**, **Waspinator** & a newly reconstructed **AirRazor**) & travels back into the past to stop the Predacons.

Both the Maximals & the Predacons arrive after the battle for Cybertron has taken place in **Rebirth**.

Meanwhile...**Cyclonus** & **Soundwave** have discovered that After the Hate plague, the Matrix had repaired some of **Galvatron**'s logic sircuits & restored his sanity some what. Also...the energy effect of the Plasma Energy Chamber has somehow overloaded his circuitry & he's gone into stasis lock. Cyclonus orders Soundwave & the Constructicons to repair him to his former glory & after much labour, they are successful. He is now more or less the same Galvatron that was created by **Unicron**. He is currently reorganizing his troops on **Charr**.

Megatron arrives & he & his troops under go Reformation. Their bodies are enhanced & made fully metallic. Thier size & strength is also increased . After establishing his base on Earth & studying his options, he tempts the Decepticon Predacons to join him. After some hesitation, the Decepticon Predacons decide to join him since they were created by the Quintessons & don't feel any true afinity towards the Decepticons. Megatron now plans to eliminate both the Autobots & the Decepticons to guide the Predacons to their rightful glory.

The Maximals also undergo reformation & their bodies are also enlarged & powered up. They also become truly metallic. Some Maximals & Predacons become triple-changers.

The arrival of these new bots has surprised everyone. Everyone (except the Maximals) wants to destroy everyone else. The Maximals must convince the Autobots that they are friends & together they must fight on both the fronts, i.e. the Decepticons & The Predacons."

Here's a list of the new additional Transformations of some of the Predacons & the Maximals.

**Megatron** now has 2 modes. A Transmetal 2 Dragon & a Cybertronian UltraTank. His body looks like G1 Megatron's body shown in Dreamwave comics "The War Within"

**QuickStryke** has one more transformation mode. He is now also an Air Bomber.

**X** remains the same. He forms a Crab & a Tank.

**Vanquo** forms an armored car as well as a Scorpion.  
**Savage** is a Wolf.

**Velocitor** is BM Thrust.

**Turbulence** is a powerful Helicopter Jet.

**HellRazor** is a Sports car & a Hover Craft.

**Maelstorm** transforms into Rocket shuttle & a Cybertronian tank.

The challenge acceptor can think of alternate forms of the Maximals as he/she likes. But Primal should remain as he was at the end of BW season 3.


	2. Transformers: The Phantom Menace

What if After _**REBIRTH,**_ The Decepticons fought some battles but those aboard **SCORPONOK** vanished? After some time the Autobots won & restored peace throughout the galaxy some 150 years later. The Autobots & Decpticon descendants, the **Maximals** & the **Predacons** have also appeared. The four races (except for some Predacons) live peacefully under the rule & leadership of the Cybertronian Council (Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Shockwave, Elita-1 & the Maximal & Predacon representatives, Primal & NightFire).

However...contrary to popular belief, The Decepticons on board Scorponok aren't dead. Soundwave & Cyclonus have restored Galvatron's sanity. After a brief power struggle, the Decepticons have decided to form a unit to destroy the Autobots. Starscream, ThunderCracker & Skywarp (they resemble their Armada versions) have also been remade. The rogue Predacons are led by the Predacon tyrant Megatron. He has also joined the rogue Decepticons but he also has his own 30 or 40 Predacons who are loyal to him. He and Galvatron decide to join forces to combat the Autobots.

Now...The decepticons have secretly returned to Cybertron & to Earth. They are secretly planning to sabotage the Autobots, who have no idea that this menace has returned. These Decpticons have mastered the art of deception & they can cloak their presence.

Now the Autobots must find out who is responsible for the new mysterious happenings?

How about it? What do you think?

How about writing this story...**TRANSFORMERS: PHANTOM MENACE?**


End file.
